


Down Time

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-19
Updated: 2003-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: River needs a break from the tension on board.





	Down Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Down Time

## Down Time

### by Cyndy

Down Time  
Pairing: Jayne/River  
Author: Cyndy  
Rated: NC-17  
Warning: Angst alert.   
Spoilers: Ariel.  
Disclaimer: None of them are mine.  
Feedback: If you could, please.  
Archive: Anywhere is fine by me. 

* * *

They hadn't had a job in weeks and Serenity was beginning to feel small, real small. Emotions were running high and at times River felt like her head was going to explode. She wanted to go to Jayne, but every night Simon would sedate her because of her increased agitation. She wanted to tell him that if he would stop sedating her, she would have a chance to be less agitated. Unfortunately, her protestations were seen as further agitation and Simon would often increase the dosage. 

To keep the crew busy, Mal had assigned various duties intended to occupy their time. Zoe and Wash were responsible for cataloging all the places they had been in the past year, cross-referenced by type of job and pay-off. Kaylee had to do preventative maintenance tests on every part of the engine. Simon was to give each crewmember a thorough physical. While Jayne and Book had to clean all the hidden compartments in the ship, Book cleaning the smaller ones and leaving the larger ones for Jayne. 

That's where River found Jayne. As she crawled into the deep four-foot high, four-foot wide compartment she was consumed with an ache between her ears and an ache between her legs. Jayne turned to look at her, unsure of what she wanted, but when she moved the cover of the compartment to block the opening, he had could guess what was on her mind. 

"I've been trying to see you at night," River began as she moved toward him and touched his face, "but Simon keeps knocking me out." His feelings flooded her mind and she had to force herself to keep her eyes open as he spoke. 

Jayne cleared his throat of the dust from the compartment. "Weren't sure you wanted to keep doin' it. It was just the once." 

"I want to," was all she said before she reached for his belt buckle and started to undo his pants. 

Within a matter of moments, Jayne was on his back with his pants around his knees and River straddling him. Jayne's breath caught in his throat as he realized that this was no spur of the moment decision for her, she was wearing nothing under her thin dress. As she rocked back and forth along his shaft he lifted the dress and helped her to take it off. He cupped her small breasts in his large hands and brushed his thumbs across the nipples making them hard and making River quietly moan. 

She placed her hands on Jayne's chest, feeling the expanse of muscle and strength under her, reveling in his desire. As she felt his passion grow, she raised herself up allowing Jayne to enter her. 

Guiding himself as she lowered onto him, Jayne felt his hand brush against her moist opening before he moved his hand from his cock to her waist. Easing her slowly onto his swollen member, he wished this feeling could last forever. The warm wetness of her cunt enveloped his cock and his eyes closed as he felt the heat burn through his groin. 

With her hands still braced against his chest, she slowly rode him, biting her lip to hold in her moans. As her passion increased, so did the pace of their rhythm. She felt Jayne's hands tighten on her waist and felt his need to take control of the situation. He wanted to roll them over, to pound into her, feel her under him. 

She looked deep into his eyes, "I can't." He blinked in confusion. "I can't be under you." 

Jayne pulled her close and nuzzled her neck. "S'okay." He whispered, loosening his grip on her. "We'll do this your way." 

River knew he meant this, but it was because he was afraid of anyone accusing him of forcing her. These thoughts streaked his passion, diluted it with thoughts of getting caught. She had to help him focus. She wanted the pure lust; she needed it. She had to ease his mind. 

"We won't get caught." She said quietly. 

He considered this for a moment. Had she read his mind? Could she always do this? "Would you know before we did. I mean before anyone saw us. Would you...know?" He didn't want to come out and ask her if she knew people's thoughts, but maybe she was reading his mind right now, maybe she knew he wanted to ask her this. 

Before she could answer, they heard Simon's voice in the cargo bay. "Jayne," Simon called, "I'm ready for you now." 

Simon was ruining everything, River thought as she felt the wave of fear coming off the man under her. His thoughts had quickly brought him back to being trapped in the airlock, Mal standing within the safety of the ship ready to space him. He pushed her off of him and struggled to pull up him pants. 

"Shhh." She whispered in his ear. "He's not going to find us." She turned toward the entrance to the compartment then back to Jayne, holding his gaze. 

He tried to decide if she was just telling him what he wanted to hear or if this was something she knew. He moved as far away from her naked body as he could. 

The farther he pulled away from her, the more she could feel Simon's agitation at not being able to find Jayne. She felt his indecision about what to do next. Then there was a more cheerful feeling and before she heard his voice she felt Book approach Simon. 

"Having problems rounding up your next patient, doctor?" Book chuckled. 

"Yes," Simon said, "He was supposed to be in the infirmary 15 minutes ago." 

"Well, not that it helps, but he should be in one of the compartments around here." 

River knew that Jayne was nearly as scared as he had been when Reavers were near. She bore her eyes into the side of his face willing him to stop watching the entrance and look back toward her. She was losing him to his thoughts. 

He thought about Simon searching the compartments and finding him with River. Naked, River was still naked. He grabbed her dress off the floor and tossed it to her, fixing her with a steely gaze, which she returned. She tried to soften her expression to let him know that everything would be okay. When he dropped his eyes to the dress in her hand, she slipped it over her head and waited in silence for her brother to leave. 

"He's probably sleeping around here somewhere." Simon sighed. "You doing anything now?" 

"I take it my appointment just got moved up?" Book joked as they turned to leave the cargo bay. 

Jayne released the breath he had been holding and he scrambled for the opening. He turned back toward River. "Sex ain't worth dying for; it ain't even worth losing this job over." He slowly moved the cover away from the opening and crawled out leaving River alone and filled with everyone's tension as well as her own. 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Cyndy


End file.
